


情纵：一（2）

by lingyan0208



Series: 情纵 [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingyan0208/pseuds/lingyan0208
Summary: ◎微h◎七夕甜甜的恋爱 不太会写◎敷衍的后续





	情纵：一（2）

**Author's Note:**

> ◎微h
> 
> ◎七夕甜甜的恋爱 不太会写
> 
> ◎敷衍的后续

自两月前互通心意，两人面上如常，可那眼里音里无不掺杂蜜意，哪吒更是恨不得将敖丙缩小日日放在身上。

“放在身上……”哪吒正苦苦相思着自家那位，忽然灵光一现，又心痒难耐，奔去找敖丙了。

这回他来到海边，倒是没吹海螺，隐了形直往龙宫去了。进了敖丙房内，却见半人形的他正蜷身瞑目休息。

近日敖丙体力不济，食欲下降却睡意上涨，这初做爹爹的人呐……

哪吒轻声上前，见他眉目舒展，长睫下阖，薄唇微开，似是在待人采撷。他俯身轻嘬那人的唇，伸手抚了抚敖丙的发丝。

再恣意的少年见了心上人也有柔情似水的一面。

敖丙悠悠转醒，见眼前是哪吒，闭了闭眼，有些讶异余下便是欣喜。

“今日乞巧，我们晚上一起去街上瞧瞧吧。”

暮色渐至，陈塘关未婚嫁的青年、女子们也都上了街。

一条小“蛇”正窝缠在哪吒颈边，哪吒心里喜滋滋的，拇指摩挲着敖丙的脊背。

“这儿人太多了，小爷可不想你被别人挤着碰了去。”那条蛇慢慢顺着他的食指爬了上来，用他的嫩牙磨了磨哪吒的指腹。

街上灯火阑珊，河面船舶游曳，桥上男女对过，而他们处于桥中间，满眼都是彼此，哪吒忍不住想把他揉进心口里。

抬脚下了桥，就把人变了回来压在河边林木上。两人气息交缠，相印紧贴，辗转厮磨，等到呼吸不顺才勉强分开，一通下来早是脸红心跳，都是初经人事的少年，偏偏哪吒掩饰般揉揉发烫的耳尖，邪邪勾笑道：“你看，小爷我吻技可是……”

却是被他一贯调笑的小蛇揪住衣襟，衔唇堵语了。哪管得天道世俗，外界人伦，就连婵娟、玉英仿佛都是他们的陪衬。

哪吒揽住他的腰肢，一瞬两人便移至海边。哪吒安抚性的亲亲敖丙的唇角，沙哑地道了句：“你在这儿等我，我很快就来。”

随即转身踏风火轮而去。敖丙不由失笑，有多要紧的事需动用神器啊。

他躺下来，右手习惯性地抚上小腹。该怎么告诉他呢，我的少年啊……发出一声轻叹，苦恼又饱含喜悦。

待到哪吒归来，见敖丙正抬眼望着他离去的方向，一下撞入他的眼里。敖丙躺在沙滩上，冰蓝的龙角、青丝给他添了不少柔和，似乎都要融合进这夜幕星空里。

哪吒幻出刚取来的一盏天灯。“敖丙，今日乞巧……是有情人的节日，我们，一起放个天灯吧！”他私心里想和他的敖丙共放一盏，就像他们同为一体，再无间隙。

哪吒左手打了个响指，指尖托起一簇火为他照明。在火光映照下，敖丙执起笔，指尖葱葱，低头敛眸，唇角含笑，这幅姿态落在哪吒眼里，他早就忘了下笔，笔尖凝墨差点低落灯面。

敖丙写罢，歪头看了看他，檀口轻启：“吒儿？可写好了？”

“啊，呃，马上就写好了。”哪吒匆匆画了几笔，转过来这面等他夸奖。敖丙忍俊不禁，只见两个依稀可见人形的小人拉着手，也不愧是他吒儿的手笔。

哪吒撇撇眉，自己又仔细看了遍：“我觉得挺好的呀，你笑什么，这就是我们两个要永远不分开的意思啊……”

敖丙收了笑，一阵恍惚。曾经，他是他唯一的朋友，也一起想过永远，可现在不一样了，他以为是自己追逐上了他的少年，却原来才知他的少年一直在他身边，不管是以何种身份。

他伸手就点燃天灯，用一股力送它高升。不顾哪吒的惊呼，直直扑在了他身上。

哪吒被怀中人紧紧揽着，身下是温软绵密的细沙，一切都暖得刚刚好，让他有些遗憾的问话就这么在舌尖绕上一圈又吞了回去堵在喉间。

敖丙就像一团棉花，温柔无害却堵的他心头发酸。

“吒儿……我有了你的孩儿……”敖丙埋在他怀里，有些闷闷的声音传来。

“……还真、真有了？”哪吒惊问间胸腔巨震，连带敖丙的心都速跳起来。

他闭了闭眼，说道：“反正现在，孩子需要你的安抚，你要快些给我……”听似命令式的语气实则带着不确定。

哪吒愣了愣，这才想起龙族孕子的条件，这一晚上的心动此刻都化了情欲，只想好好的疼爱怀中人，好好的和他的孩子打个招呼。

挥手设个结界，脱下敖丙的衣裳垫在他身下，让他跪趴在上面，接着自己就欺身而上。

“吒儿，这是外面……”敖丙被哪吒从背后抱着，小腹也被手掌抚摸着。

“说是现在就现在，无碍，别人看不到的。”余下话音隐没在唇齿间，哪吒已在他白洁的脊背间印上一个个吻。

发着蓝亮光芒的龙角因动情而幻出，哪吒抚上，敖丙发出一声声压抑的呜咽，忍着逃避的本能任他玩弄。这人儿啊，自己给的什么都接受，此时眼角嫣红委屈的转头望着他，偏生眼里是甘愿。

竟意外的让哪吒瞧出他的臣服与虔诚。

“……好哥哥，我记得，龙角乃是龙族命定之人方可触碰，可在许久之前，我感兴趣抚摸是你就未拒绝吧？”敖丙咬住唇瓣撇过头。

哪吒轻笑一声，已将手指戳入他的臀缝之中。意料之中的滑腻，似在无声诉说身下之人对自己的依赖与爱意。

哪吒卷上那人的耳垂，呢喃道：“那海螺也非寻常之物，意义非凡吧……你早就赠予我了……”

将自己缓缓送进去，敖丙撑着的手臂顿时一软。  
“啊……”哪吒轻柔地抽动着，将自己的灵力输进敖丙体内。胎儿生长，吸取敖丙的灵力，可若有生父的滋养，才会事半功倍。

敖丙趴服在眼前，发丝盈盈颤动，几缕没入双丘，  
哪吒俯身将头搁在他的肩上，抚慰地亲亲敖丙的脸颊。下身入得更深，抽插不停，直到涵养的精元在敖丙体内安家落户。

哪吒扶着敖丙侧躺下来，抬起他的一条腿，继续缓缓抽动。

双腿交缠，测揽温香，颅靠后怀，十指交握。

他们以天为被，沉溺身边人给的欢愉。

“敖丙……好哥哥，你在天灯上究竟许了何愿啊？”

“呃啊……不告诉你……”

两人同盏的天灯，载着期许，与光为伴，轻荡远升……

如兰字迹永不褪色：  
一愿天下平  
二愿吾亲康健  
三愿吾爱 岁岁长安

【TBC】


End file.
